What's up with Greg?
by Tie-grr
Summary: Another little fic I came up with late at night. GSR, enjoy!


Title: What's up with Greg?

Pairing: GSR and implied Sandles

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and unfortunately never will. Wait! counts change nope never :(

Notes: Reviews! I need reviews!!! Please?

---------------------------------

It was five minutes before the end of shift and Grissom was getting ready to leave. He was sitting behind his desk when Sara came rushing in, slammed the door closed and leant against it. Grissom just looked at her.

"I'm going to open the door wide and I want you to play along." Sara explained. Before he could say anything, Sara had opened the door, walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Not thinking about the fact that the entire lab could see them, he kissed back. Just then, Greg walked in, a pad under his arm, and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my God!" He whispered, dropping the pad. "I've got to go and tell the others." He ran out of the room as the couple pulled apart.

"Got him." Sara smiled.

"What was that?"

"Well..."

_Earlier that day..._

"Sara? Sara? Sara? Sara?" Sara desperately tried to ignore Greg. He was hitting on her again and she couldn't be bothered with it. "Sara? Sara? Sa.."

"What?!" She barked.

"I was w.."

"Actually," She cut him off, "How about a bet?"

Greg's eyes lit up. "Okay. What do you bet?"

"I bet that you can't go until the end of shift without talking." She smirked.

"Okay. What do I get if I win?"

"A date with me." She laughed as he nodded his head vigorously, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"You haven't heard what happens if you lose."

"What would I have to do?" He asked.

"Dye your head pink and then get neon green hi-lites." She didn't have to look at him to guess his reaction. He let out a small whimper before agreeing. They shook hands and greg left the breakroom, colliding with Warrick on the way. Wordlessly he continued on.

"What's up with Greg?" Warrick sat down. "He didn't even apologise."

"I made a bet with him. If he can go whole shift without talking, I'll go on a date with him."

"Oooh. He's really going to try. What happens if he wins? Will you really go out with him?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. besides, the best part is when he loses." She laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Imagine Greg with pink hair. Then imagine that speckled with green." The two friends laughed before assignments were handed out. Sara was pleased to be told that she was staying at the lab with Greg and Nick. Plenty of chances to make Greg lose the bet.

First Sara switched the DNA results on their case for a set of Greg's DNA. Even when Greg saw the phoney result, he didn't talk. Instead he produced a pad and pen from his pocket and scribbled a note to Wendy. He screwed the results up before finding the real results. After that stunt, he carried a pad around with him everywhere. Sara tried many more times but they all failed. She stole his hair gel, stood on his foot and stole his pad, all failing. But finally she had idea that she thought to be foolproof. She followed Grissom to his office and waited for him to enter. After she made sure that part A was set up she went looking for Greg.

"Greg, Grissom wants to see you in his office now. The door is open." She raced off to Grissom before Greg could catch up.

It was five minutes before the end of shift and Grissom was getting ready to leave. He was sitting behind his desk when Sara came rushing in, slammed the door closed and leant against it. Grissom just looked at her.

"I'm going to open the door wide and I want you to play along." Sara explained. Before he could say anything, Sara had opened the door, walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Not thinking about the fact that the entire lab could see them, he kissed back. Just then, Greg walked in, a pad under his arm, and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my God!" He whispered, dropping the pad. "I've got to go and tell the others." He ran out of the room as the couple pulled apart.

"Got him." Sara smiled.

"What was that?"

"Well..." She sat in his chair and explained about the bet.

"You were going to cheat on me?" He pouted. "Wait, does that mean?"

"Yup. Greg is going to have a new hairstyle." She laughed.

_The next day..._

When Grissom and Sara entered the lab, they saw that most of the techs were either laughing or in groups whispering. They turned the corner to the breakroom and saw what the commotion was. Greg sat surrounded by the rest of the team, his hair bright pink with green specks.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Sara laughed as she sat beside Catherine.

"I can't believe he fell for it." Catherine said.

"I think it looks lovely. Doesn't it Greggy." Nick messed up Greg's hair and laughter erupted around the table. After it had died down, assignments were given out. Greg sat quietly through the whole thing until everyone got up to leave.

"The worst thing is, the only pink I could find was permanent!"

---------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed. I might do a short GSR story every now and again. When and idea comes I'll write it down so keep a look out._

_Doggie_


End file.
